Parents, hospitals and child-care workers have been looking for safe and healthy methods and devices to clean surfaces associated with babies and children, and their surrounding spaces. Cleaning surrounding spaces has become a more complicated task, because of germs, bacteria, dirt and other materials, such as allergens. The latest solution to this problem has been to introduce bleach and other chemicals to cleaning solutions. Although chemicals are generally effective at cleaning spaces, it is becoming clear that these chemicals can cause short-term and long-term health problems, including allergies, headaches and skin rashes.
In both instances of cleaning surfaces and surrounding spaces, it is clear that there is a need for those devices and methods to be portable, versatile and as safe as possible with built in reliable safety features. It would also be ideal for these devices and methods to be consolidated into one all-purpose device. There are devices currently used to heat water to boiling or slightly lower than boiling, such as electric tea kettles or hot pot devices; however, these devices are not designed to or capable of holding water at temperatures significantly below boiling. Fortunately and surprisingly, a device, which is described herein, has been developed that meets all of these needs and goals.